The Feeling I Have For You
by SaiKnight
Summary: Its A Hidashi Thing !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waking up from a terrifying nightmare of him, running and a horrifying expression across my face but I couldn't make out the disaster.

Hearing a slight snore, I looked up and lifted my head to see and there he was laying sound asleep in his bed across the room.

"sigh" I said with a sound of relief

I get up, walked toward to the next bed , climb in , my head resting on his chest , his heart beat rhythm calms me.

I whispered " Tadashi"

I lifted myself softly so I won't wake Tadashi up, leaving his warm bed, my wrist was grabbed a hold of and the strong pull of strength pulled me back.

" morning" a smiling Tadashi appeared before the young boy's eyes , " I didn't want to wake you", Hiro has whispered. Tadashi's hand held Hiro closer to his chest, his musky cologne engulf Hiro, causing him to be sweep into his warm musky embrace.

I secretly bite my lower lip and close my eyes, hiding the excitement rising from my body,the heat coming from our embrace, Tadashi lips brushed against mine. It was soft and warm , switched to hard and passionate. Tadashi couldn't help himself his hunger grew and the intensive moment blasted the feelings of lust.

Tadashi backed up, leaving the kiss,

" sorry Hiro ' his raspy voice, his heavy breathing was very very intoxicating. i gripped on to his shirt, " Its okay " blushed with redness, my eyes sucked in the college boy with desire and temptation , Tadashi lifted up his shirt revealing his naked torso that held me so many times. He leaned over me , his stare said everything, Tadashi kissed and licked my neck , nibbling on my collarbone , my Body shivered from Tadashi tongue...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tadashi slips his hand under Hiro's shirt, his fingers slide up his torso, leading to his already hard nipples. Hiro's slender body trembled in excitement, Tadashi's touch alone caused him to let out a faint moan, ~ah~ .

"I see your, very pleased." Chuckled the teasing older brother,

He leaned to his ear, and whispered his flirtatious words. "Hiro, your moan fascinates me to tease you more, or shall I stop." he smirked his sexy half-cocked smile,

Hiro couldn't think, couldn't even breathe, and couldn't stop himself of what he'll do next.

The boy wrapped his hands around his brother's neck and pulled him, into a deep passionate kiss.

That led a scorching kiss, Tadashi couldn't resist any more so he backed up , and pulled the blanket over them, Hiro laid back watch his brother tackles the blanket and then all of a sudden, Tadashi grabbed his pajamas and tore it right off him. Hiro couldn't keep up so his clothes were tore right off.

"Wait.. Tadashi..Wait, what about aunt cass," He said with worry they might get caught in the heat of the moment.

"Don't worry, that just makes everything more amusing." The older brother words filled with enjoyment.

Tadashi continued to smear the boy's slim body with marks of his lustful kiss , covered in hickeys Hiro then couldn't stand it much longer….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiro pulled tadashi closer to him and said

Hiro; I cant take it , I neeed you in me;

his big brother smirked a evil smirk,

Tadashi; but we have just started

he teased hiro with fascination and couldnt help to see the lustful looked on hiro face

hiro hunger grew rapidly wanted his brothers manhood in him to make him his, instead of begging for it he flipped tadashi with such strength

Hiro ; if you wont give it to me, i'll take by force

he slowly slide down on the hard cock that tadashi had , he grunts in pleasure feeling the hot insides of hiro,

hiro arches back from the large cocok that throbs inside him, tadashi grabbed hiro's hips and thrusts hard enough for hiro to scream a loud moan ,

Hiro; ~ ah ~ ta...da...shi… not so hard', short breaths that escape between his moans ,

Tadashi: You wanted it ,i'm just giving you what you wanted', he had that tease seductive smirk.

Tadashi thrusts deep, sync with hiros moves moans were loud and lewd until tadashi flipped over to be over hiro and thrusts more deep

hiro moaned louder and louder with every thrust ,


End file.
